


Единожды

by r_c_t_s



Series: Gonna be a star [1]
Category: SIXTEEN (TV), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_c_t_s/pseuds/r_c_t_s
Summary: Минён ни по кому не скучает. Ни по Наён, ни по Джихё, ни по Чонён. Особенно по ней. Дважды не скучает. Трижды. Четырежды.Больше.





	Единожды

Минён ни по кому не скучает. Ни по Наён, ни по Джихё, ни по Чонён. Особенно по ней. Дважды не скучает. Трижды. Четырежды. _Больше._

Минён по ней не скучает, потому что Чонён писала, что _нам весело вместе, мне так нравится проводить с ней время,_ а сама подходит к ней единожды и то только потому, что это Ю Чонён, которая везде и всегда подставит своё плечо. Ей просто выключатели сносит, когда рядом с ней кто-то плачет. 

Чонён всем-всем протянет руки.

Минён думает, что на финале её слёз не хватило, ведь так?

_Ни одна из них не подошла друг к другу._

 

Минён помнит их последний разговор, грубый и скомканный, и, если бы она могла его пощупать, то ободрала бы руки обо все его неровности. Разговор — наждачная бумага, не иначе.

У Чонён тогда ещё пересохло во рту, и руки бесконечно потели.

— Мне тебя не хватало. Без тебя всё как-то глупо, — говорит Чонён.

— Почему ты тогда ничего не делала?

У Минён всё плавится.

(мне тоже тебя не хватало, и я бы подошла, но ты всегда далеко и бьёшь по больному одним своим взглядом)

— Мне с тобой пусто, — Чонён говорит первое попавшееся и заканчивает совсем не так, как хотелось. 

( а ещё мне с тобой страшно.)

(и обжигает немного.)

И Минён бы ответила, что нет, я не пустая. Ведь во мне всего так много. Миллионы звёзд. Тысячи планет. И на одной из них живёт Ю Чонён. И её жизнь такая разная, и Чонён иногда плачет, обнимая Наён за плечи, а иногда заливается своим гулким смехом, который эхом проносится и постоянно повторяется, иногда она поёт, так, что невозможно вдохнуть или выдохнуть. Так, что Минён замирает.

Но не отвечает.

И если бы Чонён интересовалась, а Минён бы больше говорила ей, то они бы смогли понять друг друга.

 

Чонён не спросит, потому что есть ещё одно но.

Минён боится открываться, а Чонён боится её.

(потому что ком в горле застревает постоянно, и в глазах у Минён всё и ничего).

Но пугает больше нечаянно услышанное _(подслушанное)_ , то, что Минён говорит сама себе перед самым началом съёмок, прислоняясь лбом к холодному заляпанному стеклу в туалете. Чонён это помнит до мельчайших интонаций, до каждых хрипов и тяжёлых вздохов, от которых всё внутри тянется липким и горячим. 

 

_— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, Ю Чонён._


End file.
